The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board and a manufacturing method thereof.
Requirements for high performance, miniaturization, and thinness of electronic products have increased in accordance with the development of the electronics industry. In order to cope with such requirements, circuit patterns have been highly densified and printed circuit boards in which electronic components are embedded have been increasingly used.